


Come Out and Play

by justtoarguewithyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 90s mosh pit, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoarguewithyou/pseuds/justtoarguewithyou
Summary: From the Tumblr Prompt: "I broke your nose at a mosh pit" AU
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Come Out and Play

At 17, Sirius Black had been to many shows. Music is his favorite way of expressing emotion and moshing at concerts is his favorite way of releasing his pent-up emotions.

That night he’d gone to the Music Hall to see The Offspring. He liked The Offspring just fine. But, really, he went to mosh.

Sirius’s best friend James had opted to take Lily, his new girlfriend, to the movies. His other best friend Peter said he didn't like The Offspring, and still doesn't like to mosh. Peter had declined his invitation, without even having the courtesy of having anything else to do.

It had been a pretty fun night, though. Sirius had been able to stay in the mosh pit almost the whole time.

Near the end of the show, Sirius had edged toward the stage, to pull a rubber band out of some girl’s hair so he could tie his own hair back. He’d pulled too hard, because she had turned back to look at him as he put up his hair into a ponytail. He’d smiled at her, sticking his tongue out. She’d smiled back and rolled her eyes. As he watched her, he’d been caught by surprise by someone else’s hand. She grimaced and turned back around.

He didn’t see who had hit him. In a way, it didn’t really matter. Mosh pits were like that, just the fucking press of bodies and flailing fists and feet, and heads, the pushing and…the communion.

In a strange way, Sirius thought of mosh pits as holy places, maybe because of all the emotion and the yelling. He melted back into the throng.

Fifteen minutes later, the show was over, and the lights were on. Security was doing its best to hustle everyone out of the venue.

He wasn’t bleeding from his nose anymore, though he was pretty sure it was broken. As the crowd made their way to the doors, a hand touched his shoulder.

“Hey man,” a voice said. “I broke your nose in the pit. Sorry.”

Sirius turned around.

“My brother’s an EMT,” the boy said. “He’s picking me up, if you want him to set it. You probably should get someone to check it out anyway.”

“Yeah, ok,” Sirius said. If someone else fixed his nose, that meant he didn’t have to try to explain it to his family.

“I’m Remus, by the way.”

“Sirius. Like the star.”

“That’s cool.”

“So, is it your twin brother that’s coming?”

“Ha ha,” Remus intoned flatly.

“Hey, genuinely curious,” Sirius said, putting his hands up.

“It’s all right. No, I’m not a twin.”

“We’re almost all named after stars.”

“Is that why you go so hard in the pit?”

“Among other reasons,” he said. “I could be named Regulus. That’s my brother’s name.”

“My brother’s Patrick. I wish they’d named me Patrick the Second.”

Sirius laughed.

“Do you have a ride home?” Remus asked.

“I was going to walk, or maybe take the bus.”

“I bet my brother would take us to Taco Bell, and drop you off after.”

“That’d be hella cool.”

“I’ll ask him.”

The two boys stood by the curb. Sirius was sweaty in his jeans, and his plain black t-shirt. He had on steel-toed Doc Marten’s which he’d bought with his allowance. His reached into his pocket to make sure he still had his cash. He’d stopped carrying his wallet to shows.

Remus leaned up against the retaining wall outside the hall. He ran his hands through his sweaty curls, and waved his shirt to circulate some air. He gave Sirius an almost shy smile.

“You look really cool right now, with the blood I mean.”

Sirius laughed. “I’m good looking. Everything looks cool on me.”

Remus just shrugged in agreement. Sirius was good-looking.

“You are, too. Good-looking, I mean.”

Remus kinda looked at him sideways; he looked almost surprised.

“It’s like saying the moon is full tonight,” Sirius said, and gestured up to the sky. “I am. You are.”

Remus might’ve blushed a little.

“I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable.”

“Nah, it’s okay,” Remus said, looking down at his shoes.

“Cool.”

Just then Patrick pulled up to the curb in an older Subaru hatchback. All his windows were rolled down, and he was loudly listening to The Smiths. Sirius liked him immediately.

“Sup, queer,” Patrick said from the driver’s seat. “Who’s this?”

“I broke his nose. Can you fix it?”

Patrick laughed. “Yeah, I’ve got ice packs in the back. There’s water, too. I bet you didn’t drink any tonight.”

Remus rolled his eyes. He hadn’t. Patrick parked by the curb and put his hazards on. He got out, and stood by the trunk, and motioned to Sirius, who went to stand in front of him.

“Yeah, your nose is broken,” Patrick said. “This is gonna hurt like a motherfucker.”

Sirius just nodded, and Patrick fixed his nose quickly. Sirius didn’t blink, and didn’t make a sound. Though he did tear up just a tiny bit. Patrick raised his eyebrows and nodded at him in surprise and approval. He pulled an ice pack from the trunk, and a bottle of water and handed them to Sirius.

“Here,” he said, pulling a bottle of Tylenol from his pocket. Sirius took a couple, and handed the bottle back after Patrick tossed Remus a water bottle.

“What about you?” Patrick nodded his chin toward Remus.

“I’m good.” Remus said.

“Yeah, you better be. Mom said she’d kill me if you came home concussed one more time.”

“Can we go to Taco Bell and then drop Sirius off?”

“Yeah. Get in.”

Remus rode shot gun and Sirius sat in the middle of the seat, so he could talk to them easier.

Patrick turned down the volume on his tape deck.

“This is dope, I love The Smiths,” Sirius said.

“That’s cool. Most of Remus’s friends call it ‘sissy music.’”

“That’s wack. Johnny Marr is, like, a genius god.”

Patrick nodded in agreement. “Finally. One of your friends has taste.”

Remus just smiled.

“Hey, let me get your food, since you’re giving me a ride home,” Sirius said.

“Fine with me,” Patrick said.

They soon pulled into the Taco Bell drive-thru.

“We’ll eat in the park up the street, though, if you have time,” Patrick said.

“Yeah, no, I have time. I have to sneak into the house at this hour anyway,” Sirius said with a sly smile.

Patrick laughed, and placed their order. Sirius gave him cash.

They got their food, and Patrick gave Sirius his change, and they went to eat at a picnic table that wasn’t too far up the street.

“Patrick’s fussy about his car,” Remus explained.

“You would be too if you had to save up for more than three summers,” Patrick said.

Remus just shrugged.

The boys ate in near silence. Patrick’s pager went off.

“I gotta make a call. This might take a minute.”

Patrick trotted off toward a pay phone at the end of the block, and Sirius turned to Remus.

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

Remus nodded.

“Your brother called you ‘queer.’ Are you?”

“Oh, I…um,” Remus trailed off.

“I mean, I am. That’s why I’m asking. But it’s cool if you’re not.”

“Oh.” Remus said.

“It’s cool if you’re not.” Sirius repeated, looking away. Taking a chance hadn’t always worked out for him. He knew he could walk home from here if he needed to.

Remus reached out, and tentatively touched Sirius’s forearm.

“My brother kinda makes fun of me about it,” Remus said. “Like, if he calls me queer and it’s a good thing, it won’t bother me so much when other people do it to hurt me.”

Sirius nodded, and felt relief spread across his chest. “You wanna hang out sometime?”

“Like friends or…?”

Sirius gave Remus a wink. “Give me your phone number. Do you skate, or anything?”

“No, not really.”

“I’ll think of something else to do.”

Remus went to find a pen in Patrick’s glove compartment, and wrote his number down on the edge of the Taco Bell receipt.

“I’ll call you tomorrow. What are you doing around noon?”

“Waiting for you to call,” Remus said with a laugh.

“Cool,” Sirius smiled, and squeezed Remus’s shoulder.

After a minute, Patrick made his way back to them, and drove Sirius home.

“See you, Remus. Nice to meet you, Patrick. Thanks for fixing my nose.”

Patrick lifted his hand in a salute.

“See you, Sirius,” Remus said.

Sirius got out of the car, and turned to wave. Patrick turned his music back up and Remus watched as Sirius scaled up the porch to his bedroom window on the second floor.

Now Remus just had to wait till tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points if you can guess the song that the last line references.  
> I have a Tumblr for some reason. Come out and play: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justtoarguewithyou


End file.
